Secrets
by withallmyheart123
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal teenage girl... however, her life takes an unexpected turn when she meets the love her life... or so she thinks.  R


BPOV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I've always wanted my life to be like a romance movie. You know, the one where the girl meets this boy and they instantly fall in love. Yeah, that one. But, you see, I don't live in a town where that crap happens. I live in a town where NOTHING happens... at all. It's so boring here. I live in Forks, Washington. It's always cloudy, always raining, and never warm. Come visit here for a nice relaxing weekend... not. Its terrible here. I cannot wait to get out. At least I have ONE person I can count on.

My best friend happens to be my little Natalie Stewart, or Nestley, as I like to call her. She hates that name. I don't know why. Nestley and I have been friends FOREVER. In third grade, we met at a dumb daddy-daughter dance thingy that our town put on for all us. We didn't start out as best friends though. I had this other best friend named, Mikayla Certz. We were inseparable. I don't really know what happened, I just know that we pretty much hate each other now. I think it was because I started hanging out with Natalie. It's kinda ironic. I was always mean to her and I hated her and I don't really know why. She was so lovable and she was an amazing person once I got to know her. Anyway, Mikayla left the dance and we started hanging out. It was amazing. We danced and were absolutely crazy just as third graders are. Yeah, I love her now. And so does my family.

I have this crazy dad. Whenever I get home he always screams, at the top of his lungs, "BELLA BEAR IS HOME!"... yeah I never bring anyone besides Nestley home after school. My mom just rolls her eyes and asked me about my day and that's it. Then she goes on to ask about my, named by her, "Boyfriend."

Okay, I like this guy. His name happens to be Edward Anthony Cullen. And he's GORGEOUS. Everyone is in love with him as school (yes even the guys.) It's kinda weird. He's exactly 6' 3" and he has bright emerald eyes, his best friends are Mary Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, (yes twins) and Emmett Cullen (his brother). He lives on 9122 Blair Street, right next to me. Yes, he is my next door neighbor. He goes on his computer at around 9 o'clock every night and every night, he does a workout in his room which, by the way, is facing mine. So, while I'm looking in my mirror, adjacent to my window, I secretively watch him do his workout. He has amazing abs. Yes, I do my research... on the guys I like...

Well, me and Edward were friends since birth. Our parents were long time friends before... actually closer than friends... My mom dated his dad and my dad dated his mom... They actually hooked each other up. It's actually a sweet story... if u bother trying to understand it... So its understandable we were friends for a very long time.

When we were little we used to hang out all the time... that was until he started dating Tanya... that was in 7th grade and yes, they have been together since then... of course... it really hasn't been that long since we are Sophomores... but, its just the fact that he totally ignored me 7th grade year. It was the worst year of my life. And yet he had the nerve to come to my door when that whore broke up with him for the first time. I hate her.

But, I will NEVER have a chance with Mr. Edward Cullen at least, anymore. I'm a plain, average, semi-ugly girl. And I've never thought of myself as "pretty"... ever. I've always been, well, an ugly duckling in a family of amazing beautiful swans. Get it, because my last name is Swan. Haha I bet you laughed at that! Or didn't that's cool too I guess. But, I will never get what I want.

My other best friend is this guy I met on the internet. Yes, I know that might sound a bit creepy but, I trust this guy. He said he was my age and I believe him. He talks about his problems, I talk to him about mine. His screen name is "Music4LifeEac". So, he likes music. I guess? And he's on right now.

**Music4LifeEac: **Hey!

**AverageB:** Hey! Whats up?

**Music4LifeEac: **Oh, nothing. Just hanging out in my room. Hby?

**AverageB:** Sounds cool. I'm really just talking to you.  
**Music4LifeEac: **Fun Fun :)

**AverageB: **ahaha... not really :) jk :)

**Music4LifeEac: **Oh, Haha very funny B!

**AverageB:** I know right? I'm just soo funny!

**Music4LifeEac: **Sure Sure. I guess so.. "/ aha jk!

**AverageB: **…

**Music4LifeEac: **Oh B, i'm just kidding with you. You know ur amazing no matter what the hell I say. :)

**AverageB: **Well, thank you!

**Music4LifeEac: **Your welcome! And you don't have to say how amazing I am... I already know ;)

**AverageB: **Good, Cuzz I wasn't ;)

**Music4LifeEac: **Mhm,,, shurrrr you weren't.

**AverageB: **You're such an ego-tistic maniac. :)

**Music4LifeEac: **I know :)

**AverageB:** Hey, I have to go, Sorry! I'm tired so i'm gonna go to bed.  
**Music4LifeEac:** Okay... I guess I'll just let you go then.

**AverageB: **Goodnight. :)

**Music4LifeEac: **Goodnight.

_Music4LifeEac is typing..._

_Music4LifeEac has logged off. _

I shut my computer down thinking about what E was going to say. I really want to know now. I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Until then I might as well try to get some sleep. Whatever.

Just then I saw Edward look at me through the window and wave. He just waved at me... wtf... how does he even know I was watching him! Ugh. Sometimes a creeper. But I love the fact that he actually acknowledges me anymore. Its amazing how a person can completely turn around... for the worse sometimes...

I'm still possible in love with the amazing Edward Cullen. I miss him like crazy, the old him not this new stuck-up version of him. That person is a jerk. I feel like I lost a really really good friend.

**the next morning**

I woke up to the sound of rain? No, Pebbles. Pebbles being thrown at my window? Pebbles being thrown at MY window?

I climbed out of my warm bed to see who the culprit was that woke me up at 730 on a Saturday. They were going to get a piece of my mind.

Outside my window was a giant canvass page that read, "Look out your window." I was skeptical at first but, I soon obliged. When I was just about to look away, Edward caught my eye. He was holding a little piece of paper that said, "I'm sorry. Call me." He was looking at me with his big puppy-dog eyes that simply melted my heart. He knew how to pull my strings.

I took my own piece of paper out and wrote in big red letters, "No." I brought it up to the window and smirked. He was NOT going to get off that easy.

He held up his sign that read, "Please?"

I took out my phone.

"Oh! How nice of you to talk to me... after what... Three years?"

"Look, Bella, I'm a fucking idiot! I screwed up. I miss you. I miss my best friend. I miss everything we used to be. I know I'm probably the biggest jerk you have ever met but, I just want to start over and be like we used to. I want you to know that I love you."

"You what?" He completely shocked me. Edward LOVED me? WTF!

**Hello! This is my new story! :) I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2 will be up... soonish? I hope :) it took me so long to just get this up! So Puhlezzzeee! R&R! :) I would love it sooo much :)**


End file.
